


Just let me inside!

by PancakeHeart



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Connor is a Hufflepuff and you can't take this headcanon away from my dead cold hands, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I love Jared so much y'all, Technology in Hogwarts? What a bunch of rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: In which Jared has some problems trying to get inside the Ravenclaw's common room.





	Just let me inside!

Jared coughed, feeling slightly out of place. “Could you repeat that?”

“What question can you never genuinely answer yes to?” Said the eagle head-shaped knocker with a low voice.

Jared sighed “Look, see the moving staircases that I had to climb to get here? I can handle that, no problem. But do I really have to answer a riddle every time I want to get inside there? I just want to take a nap, man.”

“What question can you never genuinely answer yes to?” Repeated the eagle.

Jared grunted "This can't be my house. Can't I just call the head of the house here and you tell them that I don't belong in Ravenclaw?” He laughed a bit expecting some kind of sympathy from the knocker, but it only recited the same riddle again. “Guess not” Jared said sticking his hands in his robe's pockets.

Silence filled the room as he looked around the door trying to find some other way in. Of course he didn't find anything that could help him in his cause.

Green eyes meet with bronze metal. The lurid knocker's eyes looked at him and Jared felt like he was being challenged.  
Right, this can't be that difficult. Think, Jared.

Jared narrowed his eyes, tapping his feet against the floor “Do you know how to cook?” He tried to guess.

“What question can you never genuinely answer yes to?” Again, repeated the eagle.

Right, maybe boiling water and putting pasta in it counted as cooking.  
Jared looked at the roof and took a deep breathe.

This was going to take some time.

 

Evan always though an owl was an original way to communicate with his family during his time in Hogwarts but his mother thought differently. Heidi, being a proud muggle, thought that relying on a bird to send letters to her son was too risky, how can you be sure the poor thing knows where it's going?! Besides she needed an instant response from her son, waiting days for a letter from him sounded impossible.  
So of course Heidi insisted that she would take care of it and she would send a letter to the school about how important it was for Evan to have his phone at all times. Evan appreciated his mother's protectiveness but sometimes he thought she just tried too much. 

He was walking next to Connor without really knowing where they were going when his phone ringed a calm folk tune. As relaxing as the music was, it wasn't usual to hear it inside the school's building, which made every student that was passing through the hallways give a strange look at Evan and his companion.  
Evan took his phone out of his pocket quickly, trying really hard to ignore the stares he was being given and answered the call in bewilderment. His mother usually texted him if it was okay before actually calling him. “Hello?” 

“Hey! Evan! Buddy! I need your help with something right now.” To his surprise, it wasn't his mother who called. How his friend also got away with bringing his phone to Hogwarts he didn't know but it wouldn't surprise him if Jared just brought it without asking at all.

“Jared? Weren't you going to take a nap?” Evan heard another voice besides Jared's muffled in the background but couldn't pick up what it was saying.

“Yeah... Listen, I- SHUT UP, I KNOW, I HEARD YOU, STUPID PIECE OF JUNK” Evan flinched from the sudden outburst and held his phone away from his ear.

“Jared, what the he-”

“Look, this statue thingy is driving me nuts, okay? I can't fucking enter my room without answering this riddle and it keeps repeating it every time I talk.” Oh. Evan held back the chuckle he nearly let out. He saw Connor giving him a questioning look so he signalled the Hufflepuff to bend next to the phone to hear the conversation.

“Can't you just look for the answer on your phone?” Evan asked trying not to sound too amused.

“Um, no? This thing is looking at me like it thinks I'm stupid and- why do I hear laughing?”

“Oh, Connor wanted to know about your... Um... Problem. I think you just made his day.” Jared looked at his phone and had the urge to throw it at the knocker's stupid beak when he heard the muffled sound of laughter accompanying Evan's voice.

“What a fucking idiot.” He heard someone say between laughs, Jared was positive it was Connor.

“Fuck you, Murphy! And you too, Hansen! This is betrayal!” Jared hung up and stuck his phone inside his robe's pocket angrily. He looked at the door. “Just you and me then.” He sighed. “Just you and me.”

 

“What question can you never answer yes to?” Jared heard for the eightieth time. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep. The marbled floor he was sitting on looked more comfortable as the minutes passed.

“Hey, Jared, do you have a will to live?” He answered without changing his expression, looking at the wall with tired eyes.

“What question can you never answer yes to?”

Jared clicked his tongue “Thought so.”  
He jumped as he heard suddenly his phone ring. He searched for it in his pocket and cocked an eyebrow as he read the name of the caller. “What do you want, you traitor?” He said once he picked up the call.

“We wanted to know if you're still struggling with the riddle. We are on our way to the door.” He heard Evan say. Jared could also hear the sound of footsteps in the background.  
“Hey, Kleinman! Have you fallen asleep on the floor yet?” Connor asked mockingly.

Jared cut the call without saying anything.

He groaned as silence filled the tower and could only be heard the sound of the magic staircases moving and the echoed sound of students passing by.  
Jared got up because he was sure he was capable of falling asleep on the floor at this rate but had too much pride to even let his friends find him like that. “Stupid house with stupid door. Stupid whoever invented this piece of talking metal” He said under his breathe giving a look at the door as it repeated the riddle.

“Kleinman, have you fallen asleep yet?” He imitated the Hufflepuff with an exaggerated high pitched voice. “No!” He said irritated, giving his back to the knocker. “Because this stupid door doesn't let me-!“ Jared heard a clicking sound behind him and turned around quickly.

The sight of an open door made his eyes widen. As he took one step closer he felt a gentle breeze bringing an smell sort of resembling the one of old books and rain strike him.  
Jared took a look inside the common room without really going inside. The big tower's windows took over practically all the wall and the long curtains lightly danced through the room. You could see the beautiful scenery that the windows showed and it made the Ravenclaw's breath cut for a moment.  
Jared moved his gaze up and gawked at the painting resembling the night sky with constellations that decorated the roof.  
“This place sure is magical” He said to himself.

Jared looked back at the moving staircases behind him and giggled as he thought about his friends trying to go up the staircase by themselves only to find that he was already in his room. “Ha! Suckers.” He said as he entered his common room. 

He always knew he was the smart one of the three anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! A comment and kudos are always well received! (Pls tell me about your headcanons on this AU, I'm a sucker for those)  
> Maybe I'll write more fics revolving this AU, this was fun.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
